


under the same sky

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Phone Call, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's romantic over the phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the same sky

Kuroko frowned as he answered his phone, even as his stomach fluttered in happiness.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami sighed down the other end of the line. “I haven’t interrupted anything, have I?”

“I’ve just finished dinner,” Kuroko answered, “But what time is it over there?”

There was a pause. “Uh, about four a.m.?” Kagami offered, somewhat sheepishly.

“You should be sleeping,” Kuroko reprimanded quietly.

“Yeah,” Kagami agreed with a sigh. “But I miss you.”

Kuroko was glad for the phones, since Kagami couldn’t see the stupid little smile crossing his lips.

“It’s only been a week since you returned to L.A., Kagami-kun,” he reminded his boyfriend gently.

“I know. And there’s still three more before I can see you again,” Kagami grumbled down the line, secretly delighting Kuroko even more. “I love my parents and all, but I wanted to spend Christmas with you.”

“There’s always next year,” Kuroko offered. He hadn’t said it yet, hadn’t wanted to be selfish, but he’d secretly hoped for a Christmas with his boyfriend too. And even though it had only been a week and Kuroko would never admit it aloud to anyone, it was too quiet without his redhead.

“Is that a promise?” Kagami murmured huskily.

“I suppose it is.”

Kuroko could almost hear Kagami smile over the phone. “Hey, would you do something for me?” he asked unexpectedly.

“Hmm?” Kuroko stood up, dropping his plates in the sink to wash up later on.

“Go outside?”

Kuroko frowned. It was freezing outside. But he couldn’t deny the hopeful request from his lover. So, with a quiet, teasing complaint, he pulled on his warmest coat and boots and stepped into his back garden, hearing the quiet crunch of fresh snow under his feet.

“Can you see the stars?” Kagami murmured huskily in his ear.

Kuroko looked up, watching his breath steam as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. After the fresh snowfall this afternoon, the clouds had cleared so the stars shone brilliantly, even in this part of Tokyo.

“I can,” he answered, wondering where Kagami was going with this. “Why?”

“I just… you can see the ‘Big Dipper’ right?”

Kuroko hummed his confirmation.

“See the little star near to it?” Kagami murmured, “Sort of underneath the North Star?”

“I see it.”

Kagami was silent for a long moment and Kuroko just soaked in the comfortable silence between the two of them.

“Let’s make that our star?” Kagami said into the quiet. “This sounds sappy but… even when we’re not together, I look at that star and think of you. So I like to consider it our star.”

Kuroko smiled softly. His boyfriend might be brash and unthinking sometimes, but he was romantic at heart. “I’d like that,” he agreed gently. He smiled as the star suddenly seemed to shine brighter, as if pleased with Kuroko’s agreement.

“I still miss you,” Kagami started softly, “But I feel less alone now. Even if we’re so far apart, we’re still under the same sky.”

Kuroko stared up at the sky and smiled, no longer feeling alone anymore either.


End file.
